sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Helen Foster
Backstory After losing her parents during the Fall of Mobius, Helen had sworn vengeance against the monster who killed them. In the hopes of honoring their memory and eventually avenging them, she joined the D.S.O. to contribute to the fight for Mobius. With her power to generate bombs, she has slain a vast number of bloodthirsty fiends; and over the years she spent with her friends, she had mellowed out a bit. She grew particularly fond Bronx as well, despite his ego. However, there is still a spark of bitterness laying dormant within her, waiting to ignite into a mighty inferno of hatred. If she were to come face to face with her parents' killer, she'll be likely to explode with anger, incinerating all that stand in her wake like a nuclear bomb. Personality Helen is a brash individual who likes to make things explode; especially if they're demons considering what one of them did to her parents. She is also very smart and energetic, which has helped her considerably when fighting hordes of demons; she enjoys slow walks around the Neo Dark campus, talking with Bronx, and her favorite snacks are cashews. She has a deep hatred for the demons that killed her parents, and hates it when people make fun of her. Relationships Bronx A brash and powerful individual like herself, she has developed a little crush on him. Milly-Na An echidna said to have a crush on Bronx just as she does, Helen sees her as a rival for his affection. Powers & Abilities Combat Proficiency Helen has training in close and long range combat. Her highly developed fighting skills allow her to take on multiple skilled opponents at once with minimal effort. Unlike most power types, Helen primarily uses long range combat in battle; bombarding her foes with an array of explosives she can generate at will. By applying chaos or solar energy to the explosives, she can gradually increase or alter their overall effectiveness. She's also a master of 4 martial arts and can apply her explosion powers to her melee attacks creating her own style, the Explosive Fist. Volatile Manipulation Helen can manipulate volatile constructs of varying yields and use them to different degrees of effectiveness. With Bomb Control Helen can summon bombs, detonate them, shut them off, and manipulate various levels of destructive force. Her control is so precise, she can blow the lock off of a door with minor collateral damage to the door itself; and her power is so vast she can level multiple demons with a single bomb. Bomb Set lets her summon explosives that are ready for use, she can either set them off or disarm them at will. Yield is a move that sets off any or all explosives in her vicinity. Disarm lets Helen shut down one or more bombs in her area if she so chooses. With Timer Touch she can detonate anyone she touches in a minimum time-frame of 10 seconds by saying "tick-tock" when she has her hands on them. She can deactivate it with Disarm. Explosive Fist amplifies her strikes with explosive forces. Chaos Energy Manipulation She has a natural link to the Chaos Force, which was further amplified through chaos energy experiments she went through. This link allows her to control chaos energy for offensive, defensive, and other miscellaneous purposes. Having a CEL of 5, she can handle demons of equal or lower level than that with relative ease. Her super form is called Bomber Helen. Supernatural Condition She possesses immeasurable levels of strength and speed allowing her to fight on equal terms with certain classes of demons. Helen has enough strength to match level 5 demons, she's even tough enough to take their attacks with relative ease. She's also fast enough to react to the fastest demon troopers; her stamina keeps her at peak for hours. Trivia (fun facts about the character) Gallery Category:Females Category:Good Category:Squirrels Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Chaos Abilities